Romeo and Juliet
by Tyrael Cooldaras
Summary: A different version of the Romeo and Juliet. You better expect a lot of chapters! A Galaxy Angel version of this story.


Epilogue

This story takes place in the future, the time when the earth has advanced on to the next stage of human civilization. Takuto, captain of the Elle Ciel, brought down this story. Before he past away, he told us of a beautiful story of these two people that were deeply in love, bound by fate. From the mouth of Takuto, he said these words:

"This story was not fake, it was real. This was the story of my best friend, Lester, Lester Cooldaras. Also one of the angels, Forte Stollen. This is their story; this is a Romeo and Juliet story.

Chapter 1

The Feud

It was a sunny day in Transbaal, the street merchants were selling their goods, they was peace at that time. Two families, the Stollens and the Cooldaras' were at feud. Three of the Stollens (henchmen), were in the streets to make sure that there was peace but there were four Cooldaras' (also henchmen), were minding the streets and minding their own business. One of the Cooldaras' was Takuto, Lester's best friend. As the Stollens were walking, they meet the Cooldaras'.

"Well, well, well. Looks like they let out the pigs from their pen."

Every Stollen henchmen were laughing.

"Tough words from a little man. If I wasn't working with the Cooldaras', I'd be hurt," replied one of the Cooldaras' henchman.

"If you want to take action, you dirty Stollen, then so be it."

"I'll cut your tongue out of your mouth!"

"If you want to talk to them you talk to me, I'm the leader of this squad," replied Takuto.

As a henchman from the Stollen family reached for his saber, he said,

"Draw, you wretched fiend!"

The street merchants ducked down in their carts for safety, while the henchmen fought.

The sabers clashed with force. It was almost like a lightsaber. The odds were four to three, but the Stollens put up a fight but were not a match for the Cooldaras'. As a Stollen saw the fight from a distance, he rung the bell to alert the Stollens that there was a fight. The Cooldaras also did the same thing. Reinforcements came for both families. As soon as the reinforcements came the fight grew in size.

From a distance a Stollen yelled out,

"Stop the fighting! The prince! The prince is coming!"

As soon the fighters heard the news, the fighting ceased.

There were twenty horsemen with lances and the prince was in front.

"My prince, there was another fight between the Cooldaras' and the Stollens."

"Thank you, horseman, for giving me that information."

The prince was covered in light armor, with the color blue and the crest on his chest. It was a serpent and a lance entwining. Under his helmet, was the face of prince Shiva.

"My father has told you the fighting between you two, has to stop at once. Fighting in these streets is illegal. Either you stop or the King, will have to deal with you, personally."

The prince spoke in a calm manner when saying his words.

"The fighting is illegal and in front of the church of God? That makes me sick to my stomach," the prince said in a disgusted manner.

As the prince rides away, the henchmen cease the fighting and depart into the properties that the families own.

Only a few were wounded, none were dead.

"Where is Lester, Takuto?" said his mother, Maria Cooldaras.

"Lester told me that he want to the garden and it was a good thing he wasn't in the fight."

"Oh thank God he wasn't there, Takuto."

"Look, here comes Lester now."

Chapter 2

Dreamers and Lovers

Lester came walking with a flower in his hand and with a smile on his face.

"Why so happy today, Lester? Did you meet someone at the gardens?"

"Takuto, I had another dream. That true love will find me soon."

"Ah Lester, your nothing but a dreamer. A dream like that comes a lot in a lifetime. It could have been a fake dream. Like the time you said the gardens were going to flood, but they didn't."

"You maybe right, Takuto… I am nothing but a dreamer aren't I?"

"There's nothing wrong about being a dreamer. If you work hard enough, you can reach your dream. It'll be in the palm of your hand."

"Thanks, Takuto. So what happened while I was gone?"

"There was another fight in the streets."

"Another? This has been the fourth fight this week. What is that we fight about?"

"We have been fighting for a long time, that we have forgotten."

"Oh well, let's go back to the castle, Takuto."

Meanwhile, the Stollens were preparing for a party.

The man of the house, Forte's father, Siegfried Stollen, was talking to a rich man of the other side of the world. His name was Camus O. Laphroaig.

"Of all the men in the world, you would be perfect for daughter."

"Well thank you, sir," replied Camus.

"We are preparing this party for you and my daughter."

"By the way, where is your daughter, sir?"

"Oh yes, she is getting ready as we speak."

While Siegfried and Camus were talking, the daughter of the family, Forte Stollen, was playing with her friends.

"Nurse, can you get my daughter please?" said the mother, Melissa Stollen.

"Yes, my lady."

The nurse looked for Forte as fast as she could.

"Forte, your mother needs you."

As Forte walked in the room, her mother was getting her hair ready.

"Forte, do you know why I called you?"

" This so exciting! Forte, you make me so proud. After this party, you will be at marrying age," said the nurse.

"Nurse! That is why I wanted to talk to Forte."

"I am sorry, my lady."

"Anyway, do you know why this party is important?"

"The nurse said it, that after this party, I will be at marrying age," replied Forte.

"This party is important. You are going to marry Camus O. Laphroaig."

"Yes, mother. At what time is the party going to begin?"

"It will begin at five o' clock and it will be a costume party."

Chapter 3

Love at First Sight

As Lester and his friends were in the streets, telling stories and walking about, the party was beginning.

"Lester, are you ready for this party? Remember, don't let anybody see you, always keep your mask on," said Takuto.

"I know, Takuto. This party is going to full of Stollens."

As they approach the entrance, they get ready to enter.

"Are you ready, Lester?"

"Always will be, Takuto."

As they enter the party, the whole villa was crowded with people. Jesters, jugglers, and other entertainment were being held.

"Lester, I'll be on the other side if you need me," whispered Takuto.

Lester gave a nod and Takuto walked away. Lester was watching the dancers and the entertainment. As soon the Forte came walking into the villa, the whole room turned their heads to face Forte. This graceful beauty stuck Lester.

"Such beauty and grace. This beauty also humbles the earth. The fire in my heart grows stronger at just the mere sight of her. This jewel of the earth, so priceless, it shines in grace. Even the darkness of the earth, flees from the light, and life blossoms into a spring time flower."

The music starts, the people start to dance, Lester joins the crowd. Everyone dances very merry; Lester was trying to find her behind the crowd of people. He saw Forte and Camus dancing, so he joins the dancing, but was being seen by the cousin of Forte, Guinness Stout.

"Uncle, I seen that man. I seen him at the gardens," said Guinness

"That man? Who is he?"

"He's a Cooldaras. Do you want me to kill him where he stands?"

"No, Guinness. Though he is or may be a Cooldaras, he's not doing anything wrong."

"But, uncle…"

"NO, Guinness. I said no and will follow the orders I have given you."

After his uncle finish what he was saying, Guinness stays quiet and continues to observe him.

Chapter 4

First Touch

As the music ends, Camus kisses the hand of Forte and says farewell. Lester sits down and Takuto comes back to tell him news.

"So, Takuto. What information have you gathered?"

"I learned that this party, is for daughter, Forte Stollen. After this party and the starting of tomorrow, she will become at marrying age. That's all the information I have gathered for now."

After the next song was going to begin, Forte was looking at him.

In her thoughts were questions about who he is and what is his name.

"Who is that fine gentleman? That man with the mask reminds me of … a dream that I was dreaming of! But the only thing I want to know right now is, who is he."

Lester turned his head and found out that Forte was looking at him. She walks away quickly and signaling him to come. As soon she was out of Lester sight, he gets up and follows her. The music started again, and it was harder to find her behind so many people. Finally he finds her and follows inward. They both reach the same pillar but Forte was unaware about Lester. He moved quietly and at an instant, he grabbed her arm very gently. At a gasp, Forte turned around to see him behind the curtains.

"My eyes have never seen anything more beautiful then what I see right now," said Lester.

"This is very sudden. You remind me of a figure in my dream. He looked like you, a lion's mask on your face and the same type of body you have."

She walks to the pitcher to have a drink of wine. Before she was going to drink the wine, Lester said:

"You are not alone! I had a dream in the gardens, that a woman like you would be wearing a red festivities gown like yours! The same face, the same festivities gown you are wearing! This was a lovers dream!"

After hearing this, she stopped in her tracks.

"You have dreams of love also? I too, have these dreams but, what's the point of having these dreams if you don't have anyone to share it with?"

"To have someone you love to share these dreams with. By that I mean you."

Blushing to the statement Lester has said, she looks at him straight in the eye and realized he wasn't lying.

"You… really mean it do you?" replies Forte.

" Every word, my love."

Since they were alone for the moment, Forte lunged forward to kiss him. Lip to lip. Closing their eyes they continue.

"Is… is this love, Lester? Is it?" said Forte.

"Yes Forte, this is… this is love," replies Lester.

Couple minutes have passed and Forte and Lester are still together behind the curtains.

"Forte, would love me if I was a Cooldaras?"

"Yes, Lester. I would still love you."

"The reason is Forte, I am a Cooldaras. I am the son of Cervantes Cooldaras."

"Well I am the daughter of Siegfried Stollen, but I still love you even if you are the son of Cervantes."

"I too, still love you even if you were the daughter of Siegfried, but I still love you, Forte."

"Thank you, Lester… thank you."

"Thank you, Forte."


End file.
